One Shot: Ash and Tory
by DazedInReality
Summary: Major spoilers for those not yet read 'Acheron', so beware! After the wedding Artemis takes one last shot at hurting Tory and Ash,will she succeed. Features Nick breifly. Check it out.


All was quiet in the halls of Katoteros when Ash flashed himself there, too quiet. Usually Simi and Xiamara were arguing, Urian was bitching and Alexion and Danger were doing things he didn't want to think about. And Tory, Ash beamed a smile of pure happiness even though there was no one around to witness it, she was usually doing something that completely baffled him, amused him or aroused him until he could barely contain himself from jumping her bones right where she stood.

His wife, Ash laughed under his breath and shook his head; he still couldn't get over the fact that she had consented to be his wife. Had loved him enough to stand before her family, her friends, knowing all he was and all he had done, and pledged her life into his care. There were times when he still had paranoia trips and wondered whether he would one day wake up to find Tory abandoning him, her side of the bed empty and cold, her scattered things absent from the bedroom floor. It was enough to bring him out in a cold sweat, he knew he wouldn't be able to bear it if she left him. Every man had a breaking point, a pain limit of how much they could take. For years Ash thought his was Simi but he knew in his heart of hearts it was Tory.

Simi loved him because she knew no different, because she belonged to him and acted according to the laws of the Charonte race.

Tory on the other hand was human, functioned and thought as a human, she could be embarrassed and shocked and repulsed at things that Simi could not, things that had no place in Charonte world could be comprehended by Tory. Such as his past.

Yet here she was, still here, still loving him, day after day, night after night.

His wife had literally placed shock pads on the heart of Katoteros and yanked it back to life. Laughter, life and all things good bounded in the atmosphere in the Atlantean realm that was once home to the ancient gods of said pantheon.

Ash moved silently down the hallway and then stopped, cocking his head he narrowed his eyes and backtracked up to a door that led to the main hall, with his throne and huge wall covered with T.V screens, Ash usually sat there strumming his guitar whilst watching cartoon network or Simi would be watching QVC. He edged nearer to the door and stood motionless watching the sliver of the room exposed by the half open door, Ash grinned seeing Tory laying on her stomach amongst piles of plush, opulent pillows the size of paving slabs. She wore one of his black t-shirts that fell to her knees but rode up over her thighs as she stretched to dip her hand into the bowl of strawberries. Simi lay with her head on the small of Tory's back, she wore black pyjama shorts with silver and purple bats and a black tank top, her hair had been braided in such a way that Ash was sure Tory must have done it for her. Xiamara wore identical pyjamas to Simi only her bats were pink and silver was laying on her side her head propped up on her elbow talking to Simi. Across from Tory was Danger, sitting exactly like Tory except she wore baggy grey sweats and a rolling stones t-shirt. She raked her hand through the bowl of unsweetened popcorn and suddenly laughed until she choked at something Tory said.

Ash grinned to himself, tipping his sunglasses down watching Tory's legs and ass, it was obviously a girls night in. Pyjamas, popcorn, movies with (Ash grimaced) Brad Pitt in them, it spelt sleep over to him.

He was about to slip off to his room and wait for Tory in their bedroom when he heard his own name mentioned, he paused debating whether or not to stay and eavesdrop.

"Come on, Tory, fess up!" Danger giggled in a way he had never heard her do so before, she was strictly hard ass around him, something Ash thought lingered over from when he was the leader of the dark-hunters and therefore her boss. To him it proved just how much she needed female company around her. "Ash was my boss for like centuries and now I live with the guy and you know what? I know now what I knew then. Squat!"

Tory selected a strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate fountain they were sitting around in a haphazard kind of circle. She took a bite and moaned Ash licked his lips and pulled at the crotch of his trousers to relieve some pressure. Damn, just looking at her made him hot!

"If you needed to know you'd know," Tory replied, a devious twinkle in her eyes belying the casual tone of her voice, Danger pouted playfully.

"Come on, there's no one around, you could tell me everything I ever wanted to know about the mysterious Acheron Parthenopaeus."

Tory shrugged. "I could. But just because you can doesn't mean -"

"You should," Danger finished her sentence off with a sigh, "I guess I set myself up for that one. Well, that's not fair, I told you loads of things about Alexion!"

Tory grinned and Ash felt a growl well in his throat, he didn't like her knowing things about other men, he was her man, she should only want to know about him. Under his jealousy Ash was staunchly avoiding the real reason why he was standing there listening to them, he was ashamed of himself for having so little faith in Tory but he wanted to know what she would say. He didn't think she would ever betray or mock him as those in the past had yet it was hard to have the faith of a child when you'd been burned as many times as he had.

Tory gave a dreamy sigh and flicked her tongue over a chocolate coated cherry, Ash felt his body clench, he was about to self combust watching her.

"So what do you want to know, I'm giving you leave to ask as long as you don't mind me not answering."

Danger, indignant, was about to open her mouth to protest when Tory cut over her.

"There are things about my husband that are only mine to know and I like it that way."

Danger smiled, it was a shared smile between them, they both had an understanding on that point as Danger felt the same way about Alexion.

"Is he hard to live with? As a wife? Is it easy to be the wife of an Atlantean god?"

Ash didn't have to but he strained his ears and moved closer a few inches more and he would be over the threshold and in the room.

"I can't say easy," Tory replied thoughtfully and Ash felt a sinking sensation in his gut, "because that makes it sound like some sort of chore or task I have to get through. And its not like that at all. I love waking up and knowing he's there, you know. I love to watch him and touch him and not just because he's got a great body. And believe me he is hot!" Danger giggled.

"And when he's asleep he's so cute -"

Danger snorted, "Ash is anything but that."

Tory sighed and her voice slipped into that low, hypnotic timbre that made it sound as if she were musing to herself rather then to a room of her girlfriends. It had Simi sitting up and listening intently, while Xiamara moved closer. It had Ash rubbing a profound ache in his sternum, there was a burning behind his eyes he tried to blink away.

"You don't know him. He's so fantastic yet he has these insecurities that make him even more beautiful then he already is. And its like he wants to make up for these fabled disabilities, so he's the perfect lover … the perfect friend … the perfect husband. He asks for nothing and gives everything. He's kind and generous and gentle … I know what it means now to love someone so much it hurts. I used to think it was bullshit but he makes .."

Tory seemed to lose her words and Danger nodded, the mutual understanding between two people who loved their husbands more then the air they breathed.

"Is that love?" Xiamara asked gently, her voice barely above a whisper. Tory looked up at Danger and Danger whose eyes seemed brighter then usual turned to the two girl demons.

"Its more," she murmured and Tory nodded.

Ash stepped away his heart punching at his ribs, he'd once been told that eavesdroppers only heard bad things about themselves, Ash concluded that that person had never had a wife like Tory.

The way she spoke about him, the way she loved him, he would never deserve her but by the gods he would strive everyday to be the man that did. Danger was right, it wasn't love, it was so much more. What he felt could not be explained in mere words.

It made him laugh that he, the loveless and hated _Tsoulus_, spurned by his family, Gods and humans alike could ever love and be loved they way he loved Tory and she did him.

Tory opened the bedroom door and was surprised to see Ash, her honey, laying between the sheets, she bit her lip at the luscious sight he made, mouth watering she licked her fuller bottom lip before moving to his side and slipping in behind him. Careful not to breathe on his neck or get her fingers caught in his hair, she smoothed the black strands from his face and kissed him lightly on the temple, about to snuggle down beside her hunny when Ash whipped over and caught her round the waist and suddenly she was beneath him. He captured her lips in a searing kiss, one that made her toes curl and her head spin. When he pulled back with a devilish grin, Tory was panting, her eyes shining with awe.

"Mmm," Ash groaned as he inhaled her neck, "I was wondering when you were coming to bed, Sorta." Tory shivered at the way he murmured the Atlantean endearment for her name.

"Where were you tonight, Achimou," he spoke the Greek endearment for his name and even though most of the time it made him cringe, Ash felt something warm in his chest. "I missed you."

Ash nuzzled her again before answering. "I went looking for Nick."

"Find him?"

"Nope," Ash rolled off Tory and pulled her against his side, "not hide nor hair of him. I don't think Stryker has caught up to him yet, he'd flaunt it. The boy has just disappeared."

Tory felt the sadness in Ash and placed her palm over his heart in an unconsciously effort to soothe it,

"don't think about it, love, don't let it disturb your sleep tonight."

Ash rubbed his hand over Tory's tattoo and smiled. As a wedding present to him she had had his symbol with his name underneath branded on her shoulder, nothing she could have done could have meant more to him. It was just another reminder of how much she loved him and that she was not ashamed to be with him.

"Both of us won't sleep tonight," he growled, his eyes flaring, he rolled Tory on to her stomach, she moaned when she felt his huge arousal nudging its way in to her.

"Whys that, Ash?" she asked coyly.

"Because I'm going to make you scream until dawn."

Ash surged into her. He spent the rest of the night making good as his word, in fact better, by the time he let them rest Tory was sprawled on his chest incapable of moving, Ash drew the blanket over them both.

"I love you, Soteria," he whispered in to her hair, "thank you for loving me."

Tory felt tears prick her eyes at the sincerity in his voice, "I'll always love you, Ash."

Artemis fumed as she sat on her chaise lounge on Olympus, nearly half the year had gone past and Acheron had not shown himself to her once. Surely he would feel it was his duty, she was after all the mother of his child! Then again Katra was too busy with her own life and her Sumerian husband to bother with her mother, ungrateful little bint, just like her father! Their relationship had become rather strained as of late, Katra felt that Artemis had behaved appallingly towards her father and they could now barely being in the same room without arguing over the wretched man.

After all she had done for them, both of them! This is how they repay her!

Artemis conveniently neglected to think about all the hurt and strife she had caused both parties with her selfishness, she was a goddess. Nothing could be her fault, everyone should love and worship her. Yet that was the one thing Acheron refused to do and to this day it was why she was so in love with him. And why she hated him so much.

Even if Acheron refused to see her because of Kat, she was sure that he would come for his precious dark-hunters, but no. He completely cut her out of his life, like a growth under his skin he had gouged her out and treated the wound and now refused to give her room to let her grow back there again. She had absolutely no tie to him, no way to yank back his leash. She had truly lost him.

Artemis shrieked causing her Kori to wince and one by one they moved casually yet hastily to the door, she was left alone, pulling her hair out at the roots and kicking her furniture, shredding pillows.

The most infuriating, abominable thing was she hadn't even lost him to another goddess, she had lost him to a uppity, two-bit mortal. Ugly, plain, mortal who Apollymi had favoured enough to grace her with her powers, it was enough to make Artemis take a leaf out of the goddess's book and go and sink an entire continent.

Breathing heavily Artemis pushed herself up from her seat and moved through the room into her chamber where she kept her new toy. Undoubtedly he was nothing compared to her Acheron, had not the undeniable grace and beauty of the Atlantean, but what kept her amused was his ability to withstand a beating without wincing like Acheron. That was her biggest turn on.

What intrigued her even more was that unlike Acheron who took his beatings without moving or wincing, her new toy revelled in the pain. It was as if he wanted to be damned, punished, his tortured soul feeding off the pain of his body so he could ignore the one she knew resided in his heart.

Artemis locked the chamber door behind her and let the candles flare to life at the walls of the circular room.

The dim light revealed a man in the centre, his wrists shackled and stretched taunt above his head by golden chains, his brown hair fell over his face that he had facing the floor, his legs were splayed wide, his feet bare. Wearing nothing but leather pants Artemis had tried to make him a copy of Acheron, but he had refused, had railed against her just as her Acheron had in his early days.

She made her way to his side and stroked a hand over the unscarred flesh of his shoulder, tanned and smooth she would see to it that he bled there this session.

"How fare thee, Nicolas?" She purred in his ear.

Nick Gautier raised his head and glared at Artemis, "fuck you!"

His response earned him a slap which he took without wincing.

"Again!" he demanded and Artemis obliged, more out of frustration then compliance with his order. Nick sucked the blood from his split lip, he eyed her contemptuously. "Weak," he snarled and Artemis screamed in fury, manifesting a whip out of thin air and proceeded to rain down lashes on his back with the wrath that could only come from a woman scorned.

Artemis stopped only when her arm gave out from sheer exertion, Nick's blood spilled over the floor drenched his pants and coated her arms and face, speckling her white peplos. She had beaten him viciously, savagely, without mercy and yet he was still conscious, his breathing ragged and heavy, so weak he was unable to raise his head but he was still aware of her.

"Why doesn't he love me, Nick?"

Artemis asked not expecting an answer, she was staring at a flickering candle when Nick's raspy response made her spin round and stare wide eyed at him.

"Because your not Tory."

"And what is she that I am not, what has she that I am without!" she raged at him, her whip discarded she stood in front of him, needing an answer.

"She loves him."

"I loved him -"

"No," Nick cut over her, "you didn't. You were shamed of him. I hate Ash but I see why he loves Tory, why he has spurned you. You are not kind or good, you have no concept of love."

"I am a goddess!"

"Exactly," Nick smiled, perversely delighting in inflicting pain on someone, so he could block out his own. "You're a goddess with immeasurable power over the lives of those pathetic humans. You want to be treated like a goddess but you act like a child, throwing tantrums and flaunting your responsibility. And when you do that you fuck up someone's life. You do it for sport. For someone who has spent time as a human, who has had to live with you fucking with his life then making him apologise for it … yeah, I can see why he hates you."

Nick paused and sucked in his breath, shit he was going to pass out soon. Not before he irritated the pale faced goddess a bit more though.

"Tory is all that's good in the world. She recognises she has too much power to fuck around with it, too much suffering can be caused by her cursing people on a whim because her pride is hurt. Puts others before herself and is loyal to those she calls her loved ones. You'll never truly know what its like to have Ash's heart Artemis, because you don't have one yourself. He'll never love you because your cold where Tory is warm … you burn where she soothes. The great and powerful goddess couldn't break Acheron in all those centuries yet Tory can bring him to his knees in minutes."

Artemis's face was pale and rigid, livid white lines of anger and pain cut into her face making her look older and not so beautiful all of a sudden. She hissed at Nick.

"You go to far," she spat and Nick smiled somewhat insanely.

"And I'm going there again," he murmured before his head hung and he passed out.

Tory kissed Ash again then pulled away.

"Ok. Go. Now. Your late."

Ash licked her lips, "I think Liza can wait a few more minutes," he mumbled his hands fighting Tory's to pull at the belt of her robe.

"But it won't be a few minutes, will it? Last time you said that you made us late for Tabitha's party!"

Tory squeaked as Ash got the robe undone, not that she had really been putting up much resistance, and he trailed his hot tongue down to her breasts, growling.

"Its fashionable to be late .."

"Not four hours late it isn't …. Ooo! Ash!"

Ash straightened grinning and pulled back and Tory glared at him, or tried to but her mouth was twitching, he brushed a loving hand over her hair and cupped her face. Tory leaned her cheek into his palm.

"Maybe you should catch some rest, you've been a little tired lately."

"I'm fine," Tory lied, the truth was she had been feeling a little run down but Ash didn't need to know that, he worried entirely too much about her. Ash raised a disbelieving eyebrow but said nothing, with another quick kiss he disappeared. No sooner had he done so when Kat flashed before her, Tory scrambled to pull her robe closed.

"Hello Soteria," she said, her voice was a little stiff as she eyed the robe, Tory winced. She had known and liked Kat a long time and in all that time she had never really called her by her full name, she had always been Tory or chick. But then again Ash was Kat's father and though Kat always seemed cool with it perhaps the blatant show of their relationship that the rumpled robe presented was a bit much for Katra.

"Hey Kat," Tory said in a falsely bright voice, "watcha doing?"

Kat walked around the room she had her back to Tory when she sighed, "nothing."

Tory didn't know what to say, for some reason she felt awkward with Kat, she sat on the bed picking at the sheet before speaking again.

"Are you okay?"

Kat spun round a bright smile on her face, "of course I am. I'm just a bit bored."

"Where's Sin and the baby?"

"Oh, he's taken her. They're off doing something or other," she said vaguely waving her hand lazily.

"Have you two had a fight?" Tory asked, Kat was hardly ever so dismissive bout her husband unless they had a fight, even then she would usually storm and rage about him until she cooled off.

"Nope, we're just fine and dandy. I was wondering would you like to go out today?"

Tory hesitated, she was a little tired and although she knew why she couldn't very well tell Kat or Ash until he was sure, Tory didn't notice Kat's eyes follow the hand she unconsciously placed over her stomach.

"Where do you have in mind?" Tory asked, stifling a yawn.

"Oh just here and there, nothing too tiring … Please?"

Tory smiled at Kat and nodded, "sure, just let me get dressed."

Kat nodded and Tory went to the shower.

"What is this place?" Tory asked in awe, they stood in a crumbling ruin of a fallen temple that once stood on the edge of a beach. Tory's mouth was agape as she touched the tumbled pillars with reverent hands, ivy and moss grew thick and lush over the granite and marble, huge busts of ancient gods or kings were laying cracked and corroded on the sand that covered the intricate mosaic floor.

"This was ancient when the world was still young. The stone here makes my father look like a spring lamb in comparison, it is said that the Atlantean King Archon met Apollymi here. Where they conceived my father apparently, that may be myth you'd have to ask Apollymi but what is fact is that this is the only piece of Atlantis that withstood the wrath of the destroyer."

Tory looked up at Kat as she finished speaking and was speechless, she was actually touching a temple of Atlantis. Even though, for Ash's sake she had given up her career built on discovering Atlantis she could not give up her obsession for the place.

"Why isn't this recorded in history, in the myth? Why didn't Ash ever take me to this place? Why didn't I know about this place?" Tory spewed in an excited rush, her head going through her mental catalogue of all she knew about Atlantis to see if she could have overlooked something like this.

"Your mortal, Tory, how could you possibly know about something like this," Kat said, Tory was too excited to be indignant by the slight sneer in her voice.

"Oh, Kat, thank you!" she gushed, rushing here and there wanting to see and touch everything, Kat smiled.

"Come here, I think you'll like this!" Kat grabbed Tory's hand and dragged her into a sort of alcove made of a pebble, it was deeper then most Tory had seen and propped up by the wall was a large full length mirror. Kat stood in front of it and spoke clearly, her voice echoing dimly the top of the mirror rippled like water.

"Show me Acheron," she commanded and the mirror rippled with a little more gusto this time.

"What does this mirror do?" Tory asked trying to see over Kat's shoulder, that as usual was too far up, Kat shrugged.

"Shows you what you want to see," she said simply, "a bit like a _Sfora_."

Tory watched the mirror keenly but could only see Kat reflected, she supposed she may have to stand directly in front of it to see Ash. Not that she was too bothered, though it excited her to be able to see him and look more closely at the mirror, she would see Ash when she got home, the thought warmed her. And as for the mirror, she scoffed, her husband was her own private Atlantean relic and nothing could get better then that.

Tory was about to go exploring again when Kat's sharp intake of breath had her looking back, Kat's face was white, her eyes filled with tears, instinctively thinking Ash was hurt Tory pushed Kat out of the way, angry when Kat held her back.

"No Tory! Don't look!"

"He's my husband! I want to know if he's alright!"

Kat wasn't putting up much of an effort to keep Tory away, Tory pushed her arms roughly away and stood before the glass demanding it to show her Acheron, the mirror rippled again and then settled down, like a T.V screen she watched Ash.

She closed her eyes in relief and her breath left her in a rush, he was fine!

He was perfect albeit a little sad looking, Tory, whose heart had been beating with joy felt fear make it pump faster when she saw his hand reach out and touch a lock of red hair.

"I'm with Tory now Artie," Ash in the mirror whispered, tears blinding him, Ash brought Artemis closer to him and rubbed the lock of flaming red along his jaw line, the way Tory realised with a sob, he did to hers.

"Then why are you here?" Artemis asked, kissing Ash's inner wrist, Tory felt her skin crawl, Ash moved closer to Artemis and wrapped his arms around her.

"Because I love you, Artie. You were my first, you're my only. I won't ever be able to get over you, I've been in hell these months without you."

Tory found she was panting for breath, she opened her mouth to try and suck in more air, her trembling hand going to her throat.

"What about your wife?"

Ash inhaled with his face buried in Artemis's neck, "Don't talk about her here, Artie. I don't want anything to mar this -"

Tory stumbled away, choking, she reached for something to hold on to but everything was out of reach, the suffocating feeling was suddenly to much and a pain so unbearable ripped through her chest she fell to the floor.

Artemis flashed into her real form, her hair turning back from Katra's blond to her own red, she nudged Tory's immobile body with her foot, then she bent down and touched the side of her neck, Artemis smiled. She was still alive, barely.

The world Artemis had created dissolved until they were standing on a deserted beach off the shores of Australia, where the air was thick with heat and darkness consumed them. Artemis gave one last cackle at Tory before she disappeared leaving Tory on the sand, her life slipping away. Her translucent skin unaffected by the searing sun.

Ash stepped out of Liza's shop he was just about to put on his sunglasses when a light that was inside of him, one that was integral to him as his own blood, went out. Doubling over and hissing with pain he clasped his chest. What was happening?! His skin flickered from the smooth golden tan to blue with marble streaks, his eyes flashed red, his hair black, horns protruded from his hair, fangs lengthened in his mouth.

He roared and flashed himself back home before anyone could see him. He needed to get to Tory, only she could see him in this state, only she could calm him.

Balanced perfectly on his surf board amongst the calmly bobbing waves of the pacific Savitar had his arms spread out wide on either side of him as if embracing the view of the ocean under moonlight. The only hint that something was going to happen was a breeze whistling down his exposed back, then a vortex of colour opening up before him Savitar watched his vision unfold. A lady like those of the old days in Atlantis, wearing healers robes and carrying in her hand a lamp where she stewed her ointments and guided her patients to health was standing in a circle of fire and a doe with scarlet tinted eyes pranced around the circle, torturing the healer. The doe stood upon its hind legs suddenly, looking freakish and unnatural as it did so and took up an archers stance, its front legs transformed into shapely, pale, feminine arms that held on to a bow ready to shoot down the healer with deadly arrows. All went black before Savitar saw the angel.

Choking on a sudden fear that gripped him the lame angel, with its molting satin, black feathers from broken wings, the angel through his head back and cried then came the dark.

Thrown back into the present with such force that the momentum took him off his board and into the water, Savitar immediately sent out his magical sensors for Soteria, Ash's wife. His visions were always in symbols and some were easier to define then others and none he had ever had or would ever have were as frightening as the one he had just experienced. Savitar treaded the water to keep himself a float while he tried to shake off the haze his visions always left him in.

Soteria was always represented as a healer in his visions, because Ash was always portrayed as the lame, broken angel. In Atlantean mythology the lame angel was saved by a handmaiden of Agapa, Atlantean love goddess, who healed him of his wounds and made his heart light so he could fly again. Artemis, the bitch was always depicted as a doe symbolising her affinity with nature and goddess of the hunt. Savitar swallowed when he remembered the arrows she pointed at the handmaiden: death. And his vision had ended in darkness, Savitar nearly blacked out, unlike Ash he could see his own future but not how it would affect him, the empty blackness told him one thing. It was the only time in his immensely long life he had ever seen a long term outcome for himself, if Soteria died by the hand of Artemis or any other Acheron Parthenopaeus, son of the destroyer and harbinger of death to this universe, would incinerate the earth and all who dwelled on her. No God nor man nor woman, child or beast would be able to stop him. The ring of flames always signified torture, perpetual endless torture …

Savitar shook his head and zoned in on Soteria.

"Artemis, you stupid fucking bitch!" he growled before flashing himself to Tory's side, "you've killed us all!"

The walls of Katoteros shook and echoed with screams and roars of feral beasts and forsaken souls, it rattled the very bones in Urian's body, chilled him to his marrow, he had never before recalled a fear like it. He skidded into the throne room at the exact moment Danger and Alexion came rushing in side by side, panting.

"What the fuck is going on?" Urian demanded, his fear elevated by the panic stricken look he saw in Alexion's gaze, Urian had only known Alexion a few years and in that time had deduced he was not an easy man to scare or shake. But the boy was shaken now, Urian thought. His heart sped up as he watched Alexion's grasp on Danger become tighter and he pulled her into the shelter of his body.

"It can only be Acheron," Alexion shouted over a sudden tumult of horrendous noise, Alexion put his hands over Danger's head and she buried her face in his chest. "Katoteros would only respond to violent emotions of an Atlantean god, and seeing as Ash is the only one around …"

"He must be supremely pissed," Urian said before all three of them simultaneously ducked and jerked when a rumbling of noise so loud made cracks streak along the marble walls and across the floor.

"This is a bit more then pissed, diamon," Alexion said in a low, almost calm voice that shook Urian's nerves more then ever, his words and tone were as ominous, even more so in fact then the cracks in the floor and dust shaking from the ceiling.

Within seconds of another tremor that made their teeth chatter in their heads there was a flash and Savitar appeared and in his arms was a limp and corpse - like Tory. Next to the deep tan of Savitar's bare chest and arms Tory's skin no longer looked real, she had reverted to an outline, a sketch on thin, fragile white paper. She was milky and smooth and Urian's mind conjured up a scene from Shakespeare's Othello. When he had stood watching the play from the Globe theatre when Elizabeth was on the throne, the hero had described Desdemona's skin as 'monumental alabaster', that was what Tory looked like: a breathing statue. Made of finest, whitest marble. The green-blue of her veins were striking and obvious, almost glowing as they dissected her white skin like a road map.

"What happened to her!" Danger shouted, "Mon Dieu, What have you done!"

Before Savitar could answer Acheron flashed before them, his demon form more terrifying then ever, even Savitar looked wary. But on seeing his lifeless wife in the arms of one of his friends, anger drained from him, he looked as pathetic and hopeless as the day he had died. He flashed himself to Savitar and took Tory swiftly from his arms, he went to the floor more out of necessity then will for his legs were no longer functioning, he rocked her in his lap as he had once done before, when he had believed her dead. But she had come back to him then, perhaps if he waited just as long, pleaded and prayed just as hard she would come back, he would have another miracle.

Ash had never known insanity until then, but he was bordering on it, walking a tightrope and his balance was wavering, should her life truly be gone to hell with the world and all in it, a wrath like no other will be released. He will rupture the walls of time and space, the curtains of past and present and future with be shredded, the world will fold in on itself until hell and heaven flood into one another and fire brims the sea and lightening scores the earth. Ash saw this all within his mind, embracing the side of him that was born to be a destroyer, the harbinger of the end so he could drown out the gnawing, aching endless pain that ripped him from inside out.

"Acheron!" Savitar's voice cut through his mind sharply, bringing him back to the present, "stop it, your causing the apocalypse!"

"I don't care!" Ash roared his voice layered with that of the demonic beast, hounding him for release, for vengeance.

"Acheron!" Alexion tried to approach him but he hissed so violently at him that Alexion immediately stepped in front of a weeping Danger.

"Akri?" Ash's eyes flickered silver then back to red at the sound of Simi's voice, Savitar silently waved her into the room and Simi came and sat by Ash, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Akri, what's happened to Simi's Tory?"

Ash continued to rock Tory, he ignored Simi, her lips trembled but he refused to see it.

"Akri, peoples is dying," she said softly, sweetly like a little girl, her voice brushed like butterflies wings against his ravaged heart and silver swirled once more in his eyes. The trembling of the earth and sky stopped, the anger and fear retreated from the air but in its place was a suffocating feeling of deep seated sorrow that rubbed like a raw wound on all it touched.

"Leave me," Ash muttered hoarsely, Tory still hadn't come back to him and as much as he had wished for death in his past, those times could not compare to now. Ash brushed tear soaked lips and cheek over the tattoo that stood out stark and ebony on her milk shoulder.

"But, Akri -"

"Go!" he growled, "leave me, all of you. I want none of you near me! Go to earth, go to hell go wherever. Make your peace for Telikos has come!"

Savitar closed his eyes against a rush of dizziness that threatened to consume him at Ash's words, Telikos, Atlantean for the destruction of the world.

"M'gios?" Apollymi shimmered into her insubstantial form, ghost like yet still utterly beautiful she approached Acheron cautiously, he only hissed at her, but she proceeded forward. She might as well as come and seen him in person since it looked as if the world was up shit creek right now, Savitar thought, not knowing how the situation could get any worse, and his heart that he thought no longer existed was breaking for his friend, who was more his brother. "M'gios, what is wrong with Soteria?"

"She is dead." Ash's hollow voice was devoid of tears or emotion.

Apollymi's eyes filled with tears and her vaporous hand passed over her son's head before she knelt by him, as she did so she gasped.

"She is not dead!"

Ash's head whipped up and stared at his mother as though she were alien to him. "What!"

"This is the work of Dikisi -"

"I don't understand?" Ash's voice was shaky, but Savitar noted the blue of his skin fading back to normal.

"It means reckoning, vengeance. The Greek goddess of divine retribution, Nemesis, took it from Dikastis, the Atlantean god of justice after Atlantis fell. Dikisi was the name for the tools used by Dikastis to punish those who did wrong."

"I don't understand, why would Nemesis go after Tory, she's done nothing wrong in her life!" Except love me, Ash thought, his chest stinging.

"It is likely that Nemesis didn't. As far as I know the weapons of Dikisi have been abandoned because Nemesis lacked the necessary power to control them. They have lain dormant for years, untouched by those who know the power they invoke. The question is who would have done this? Tory would not have found it on her own and which one of the Dikisi has been used?"

Savitar sucked in his breath. "It was Artemis."

"What?!" Ash's skin flickered and streaked blue, his fang elongated in rage, yet even with his muscles taunt with anger, Tory remained cradled tenderly in his arms, his face mere inches from hers.

"I had a vision. I saw Artemis killing Tory, so I went to find Tory, she was laying in this state by a alcove on a beach in front of a mirror."

"Oh shit!" Apollymi snarled, "that bitch never knows when to give up. Set me free, my son. And I'll make sure she doesn't live to regret this one!" She implored Ash who growled viciously, before he spoke.

"What the fuck would the mirror do? If it hasn't killed her what has it done?"

Apollymi took a deep breath before explaining. "The mirror was designed to torture the mind and the heart. All the tool of justice are designed to play on your worst fear or memory. The mirror specifically was used on adulterers and murderers, for murderers it would reflect back to them their crimes but they would witness themselves in the victims place, for adulterers the mirror would trick their emotions. They would in their delusions, fancy themselves in love, desperately, hopelessly in love. And they would watch as that love would be taken from them again and again, of being betrayed over and over by the one they love. Not many pains can compare to that." She paused and her beautiful mouth tightened ever so slightly.

"These tools are meant for the wicked but they do not discriminate between the innocent and the guilty. If an innocent like Tory were to be put in front of it, it would do its worst to cause her horrendous, agonising pain. The pain is so bad that it renders the receiver in a state such as this one, their bodies motionless and statue like. Before they pass on …"

Ash looked sickened by the words and he buried his face in Tory's hair, needing the strength her body alone gave him, when he looked up his eyes weren't altogether sane.

"Is this what is happening to her? She is reliving her worst fear?"

Apollymi laid her hand over Tory's heart and sighed. "She is heart broken, my son. Soteria's worst fear is of death. She does not fear death itself but of leaving you behind in pain or you dying and never being able to see you again."

Ash's whole chest felt ready to cave in on him, he struggled to breath and listen to his mother, while tears ran unnoticed down his cheeks, to Apollymi he looked younger and more alone then she had ever seen him before.

"If her worst fear were to be truly recognised, she would not be in such a petrified state. The mirror in its quest for vengeance did not show her that, instead it injured her heart so badly it broke it and thus she is has transformed into this … being, she is on the edge of death but not quite there. Though how she managed to survive I have no idea. Why haven't the fates cut her thread of life?"

"I told them not to, I told them if they should ever cut it again I would kill them," Ash gasped out, the pain in his heart was spreading like crippling poison through his body. He took a breath for courage, Ash did not know if he could bare the answer, but he needed it.

"So what has she seen that hurts her so badly?"

"You not loving her anymore. Leaving her. The mirror played on her insecurities and vulnerabilities. One of those was you not being able to love her, of you never being able to get over Artemis."

Floating. Tory was floating. No, not quite right, more as if her body were not solid anymore, she was a mere shimmer like substance and she hovered above the ground because she had no physical form that could touch the ground. At least now she was at peace, the relentless torture was not hounding her anymore and she could lay, hover, float silently in her thoughts. But even here in this place where there was light but nothing else she was in pain, there was no shape or form or shadow to be seen only soft gold light, dreamy and ethereal surrounding somewhat like wispy clouds on a hot summer day past her now and again, they to were made up of ivory and gold. Even here in this place of absolute peace and serenity she felt the aching, oh the aching!

It must be true that you can really die from a broken heart and hers was , it wasn't just broken but shatter, in her body she had felt it tear in two. Physiologically it was impossible yet she had felt the whole tissue rend itself apart, the two sides of her beating muscle, of her blood pump, of her organ that was made up of mere tissue, nerves and blood and cells had actually pulled itself apart on seeing her husband with someone else. How was it possible? She couldn't say. Was there a cure? No chance.

She knew that if she stayed here, in this haven where most beings would be in a perpetual state of peace she would forever be in pain. Eternal torture that she could not escape even though she had died. It was a testament to how much she had loved him, she supposed.

Him? Who was him again? A … something, it definitely began with A or was it E.

Tory strained her mind, she was in pain but could not rightly recall who had caused it, the gassy-liquidy- airy matter that was Tory did a lazy roll in mid hover and thought hard. Suddenly she felt something, which was impossible as she was nothing but she felt firm, like something was actually pushing up against her. It was a strange feeling and wanting to explore it she yielded to the feeling and it was the most foreign, oddest experience in the world. If you ever wondered what it felt like to be a feather in the wind, Tory could tell you, it was like she were a vapour being swept along in a gentle, warm breeze. Her mind suddenly filled with images.

Tory saw herself shouting at a man with gold hair, a man named Julian Alexander, he had introduced her to someone she detested. She picked up a hammer and threw it at that someone she detested, he had dark hair and beautiful eyes.

Rustle of breeze.

She was in a lecture theatre and her cheeks were burning as that person with black hair trampled on all her work she had down on Atlantis.

Whistle of wind.

She was holding that person she detested while he turned blue and grew horns. Saw him cradle a crippled boy to his chest.

Oh, how could she be able to ache this way if she were dead? If she were not real anymore, how could she feel this wrenching pain? Acheron. Ash. Lover. Husband. Friend. Family. Everything.

She wasn't real so she could not cry, no water fell from eyes, but her soul bled instead. Her shimmering light of ivory and white and cream and gold and soft colours of beauty swirled together mixing so wildly that at times they grew dark, so dark they were black. And on her breeze carried the sounds of soul deep cries, pathetic whimpering moans and weeping. Oh, that bitter weeping!

For even through all he had done to her she still loved him. He didn't love her anymore and he had been cruel but she loved him. He deserved happiness wherever he could find it, if not with her then with Artemis or whomever he chose. With that sincere thought her pain eased, and she thought clearly, for what seemed like a lifetime she had been muddled and fuzzy now she was clear. Her wounds still raw but not deadly. She chose happiness for him even without her ...and life for herself.

And that was unconditional love in its purest form.

Ash pulled back from Tory and into himself just as Tory's whole body lurched and she gave a deep raspy gasp for air that came all the way from her chest.

"Quick!" Apollymi said sharply, "You have to bring her back fully. If she is in the void to long she'll forget you, this world, then finally herself. Make her come back to you, my son!"

Ash shook Tory, with more force then he ever would have exerted on her small frame if her life and his soul had not been at peril. Tory coughed hard before her breathing became normal. Ash watched with relief as Tory's translucent skin began to fill with colour, deep rose filled her cheeks, honey on her skin and when her lids fluttered open her brown eyes were just as he remembered.

Tory's eyes were solemn and questioning when they went from one person to another then they settled on Ash, her eyes so serious before became so sad that Ash felt the lump in his throat swell painfully. Tory raised her quivering hand as if to touch his cheek but seemed to think better of it, pulled back as if he were not hers to handle.

"No," Ash said, and abruptly caught her hand and pressed her palm to his cheek, kissing it. "Touch me. Please, touch me."

"Why are you here?" Tory asked, she wasn't angry but confused, it showed in her voice. Ash almost lost the ability to speak but Apollymi cut over him anyway.

"Soteria, you remember me?"

Tory nodded and Apollymi smiled kindly. "What you saw in that mirror was false. Ash never deceived you nor did he lie to you. The person who showed you the mirror, they lied to you, tricked you into believing what you saw was real."

Ash who hadn't let Tory move from his arms, not that she could as she was as weak as a lamb, was stunned when she slid her arms around his neck and turned her face into his chest.

"I'm really tired, Ackee," she muttered, and on hearing the Atlantean endearment for his name he knew she believed him. Breathing out a sigh of relief that echoed Tory's he picked his woman up and headed for the bedroom, Savitar stopped him. He looked directly at Tory, who stared back sleepily, feeling safe and relieved to the point where she could break down into tears any moment, she did not want to talk, but only feel Ash around her.

"I know what brought you back. You are a truly selfless individual, Soteria Parthenopaeus. And rest your fears down with your head, everyone is safe."

Tory nodded to him and Ash gave him a questioning look but said nothing as he carried his wife to their bedroom. Savitar looked around at everyone left in the room a single moment they collectively held their breath then let it out as one. Apollymi dissolved away, Alexion and Danger went back to their room Simi flashed herself to her own room. Urian was the only one left one everyone departed, he stood for a moment, lost and swamped with feelings and emotions that were certain to come to all those who've gone through a near death experience. Shaking his head he flashed himself to Cassandra and Wulf's house.

Ash lay Tory gently on the bed as if he thought she would break, he was about to pull away when Tory clung to him and for the first time Ash forgot that he hated to have things touching his neck.

"Don't leave," she whispered, her voice shaky.

"Never," he murmured back and snuggled down beside her, he tried to turn her so he could spoon up behind her but she wouldn't let him.

"I need to see you. I want to see you, make sure its all real."

Ash did as she asked and that was how they met the dawn, him never letting a minute go past without kissing her temple or running his hand over her back, down her hair. Neither of them slept.

"Baby?" Ash whispered in the dark.

"Hmm?"

"It will only ever be you. Never doubt for a second my love for you -"

"I'm sorry. I just … the mirror showed me you and -her. And … she was so much a part of your life for so long … I know I'm stupid so don't tell me so."

Ash smiled. "Ok, I won't. But I will tell you you're an idiot and that she was only in my life because I was a prisoner, she was my jailer. You, you set me free, sorta, I am forever yours, my heart belongs to you and you alone. Don't doubt it again."

Tory gave a watery laugh until she remembered.

"Ash I think something's wrong with Kat."

"Katra? What! Why?"

"It was Kat that took me to the mirror."

Ash gave a bitter, mirthless laugh. "No that was Artemis, she disguised herself. Savitar found you."

"Oh." Tory didn't have the strength to think anymore about that, Ash gathered Tory closer and rested his chin on the crown of her head, sending up thanks to anyone who was listening.

"Baby, you don't have to stay here, you know," Tory rolled her eyes at Ash who was laying behind her while she watched T.V.

"We've discussed this," was all Ash said not even looking at her, Tory rolled her eyes. Ever since she had woken up a week ago he had been jumpy, he was barely sleeping as it was and now he couldn't even relax during the day. Tory was almost sorry for what she was about to tell him, but it wasn't if she could put it off for a couple of months, that would completely defeat the purpose. Tory leant back against Ash, she felt his ripped stomach on her back, moving every time he breathed.

"What about all the things you've got to do?" Tory persisted and Ash tugged gently at her shoulder so she was laying in his arms on the floor. Sprawled together in a quite comfortable embrace Tory kissed Ash's throat, he hissed.

"Alexion is taking care of everything."

"Hmm, so you're the reason Danger is so pissed off," Tory murmured, paying attention to the line of her husband's jaw.

" 'Cause I'm keeping her husband busy?"

"Yep. I got to say if it were us I'd be a bit unhappy too. Especially now."

Tory let the last part hang in the air, she had thought he had missed her weighty pause because he was making satisfied noises, then he said.

"Yeah, definitely now .. Took a decade off my life, I don't we'll have very long left together."

He sounded grumpy and growling and Tory laughed before pulling back.

"Well yeah, there is that but I wasn't thinking along those lines," she said looking in to his swirling mercury gaze.

"What lines then?" he asked distractedly while nibbling her ear and Tory smiled up at the ceiling when he rolled her on to her back.

"Oh, you know, me being pregnant and all that jazz," Tory said with deliberate nonchalance, Ash froze in her arms, his face still buried in the warmth of her neck, Tory tightened her arms around him and gave him a squeeze. Ash pulled back, tears of joy blinding him momentarily before he blinked them back, his throat was too tight to speak but what in any event could he say? How could he tell her just what it felt for a dream to come true, he had spent many lonely nights wondering what a woman would feel like that loved him, that when he came inside her did not flinch back in disgust and shame. That offered him her love and only asked for his in return. As if sensing his mind slipping back into the past, Tory took his hand in her own and moved it so that they rested on her flat stomach.

"I'm carrying your child, Acheron," she whispered, kissing his lips gently, "your going to be a daddy again."

"Your not worried? That it will be like me?" Ash choked out and he watched Tory's face darken with irritation.

"I'm praying they will be. Our child is only half me, its better half will be you -" Ash scoffed but she cut him off by placing a finger to his velvet lips. "I hope they have your eyes, Ash. And your smile and your beautiful heart."

"Tory -" Ash's voice was full of ache and love and if it were possible Ash loved Tory more then ever before and as he gathered her close he made a sacred oath that no one would ever harm her or their unborn child again.

Nick laughed while Artemis screamed, a low, mirthless laugh that only infuriated her more. It hadn't taken him long to start regretting him swearing loyalty to Artemis and his only enjoyment out of this hell was taunting her, no matter the consequence.

Ever since Artemis realised that Tory hadn't died and she and Ash were once again living in wedded bliss, Nick curled his lip at the thought, she had raged non stop for five hours. Nick himself was just waiting for the untimely arrival of Acheron which he was pretty sure was one of the things Artemis was pissed about. No doubt Ash was out for blood.

"She was supposed to die!" Artemis appeared before him, her long red hair crackled with electricity as it hung dishevelled about her face. Nick stretched leisurely back on the white cushions and smiled widely, Artemis sent a power ball at him which missed be a scant inches, Nick didn't so much as flinch.

"She was supposed to die!"

"You really need to catch up on your Disney viewing," Nick said with a shrug and a yawn, Artemis calmed enough to throw him a loathing look.

"Disney? What the hell is that?"

"Didn't you know that its rule, true love can't be broken. Not in Walt's world anyways. You can't break true love, Artie."

"Don't call me that!" Artemis screamed, she hated hearing the nickname Acheron had given her all those centuries ago, when he had loved her; adored her, fall from Nick's lips. "Love is for saps, it can be broken. All things can!In fact it can be shattered just as easily as glass!"

"Tell that to Acheron when he gets here," Nick muttered forcing a yawn as he gave his back to Artemis, he didn't have to see her to know that her face had paled and she was now shaking with fear. He felt a sizzle of power as she left him to hide and he let the smile slip from his face, it turned to a sneer. Nick got up and moved to the corner where he sat, drew up his knees and wrapped his arms around them and waited, watching the temple doors where Ash would come. Nick looked down at the dagger that bulged in his pocket, he would wait forever if it meant spilling the Atlantean's blood.

The end.


End file.
